


The Sun Needs a Home

by ABraveLittleSoul



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-Parenting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Slow Burn, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABraveLittleSoul/pseuds/ABraveLittleSoul
Summary: Eddie knows he is playing with fire. He knows that Buck is going to burn him. And he's not talking about Buck's powers to shoot flames from his hands (at this point he won't be surprised if Buck accidentally sets him on fire).The AU that no one asked for, the 118 are a group of superheroes/mutants (those who are born with special abilities) that rescue but also sometimes fights villains and falls in love and stuff.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	1. You're Cleaning that Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been working on this for a bit while watching the show. I tried my best with proofreading and edits. Hope you didn't come here expecting a lot of action scenes because those take too long and are hard to write and I'm pretty lazy (there will be some though).

“Mommy! I’m scared! Mom!” A little boy called out, in a room filled with flames. It was remnants of his room, stuffed animals laid melting on the carpet, heavy dark smoke washed the used-to-be blue ceiling in a black haze. “Mom! Someone! I’m scared!” Crack! “Aaahhh!” A wooden board collapsed 2 feet away from the boy. He started to once again bang on the door despite knowing that no one was home besides him. The boy collapsed backwards, coughing and struggling to breathe. The boy thought it was getting harder and harder to see. “Someone, please,” he whispered one last time. 

The door opened with a bang. A blonde man wearing a pitch black uniform rushed in. “Hey, hey, you’re okay now, it’ll be okay.” The red mark above the man’s left eye glared fiercely in the light of the flames. The man scooped the boy into his arms and bounced back into the hallway. “Hey, you’re alright now. You’re so strong and we’re almost out, just hang on okay?” the blond man said in a rush while rushing through the hall. He was running, using his arms to shield the boy from the angry flames that screamed and grabbed at him.

The boy thought that the man should be burning but he wasn’t. Maybe it was his relief, or the smoke getting to his head, or the tears still in his eyes, but he thought that the man was glowing. Before the boy knew it, the scorching red of the boy’s old home disappeared. Instead he was staring at the blanket of the night sky. It should have been a frigid fall night but he was surprised he was still warm. 

“See? You’re safe now. I got you,” the blonde man said as paramedics rushed to the boy. The man gently placed him on the gurney. The warmth that the boy felt was instantly gone, replaced by the nipping of the night air. Two paramedics were attaching things onto the boy while shooting questions.

The boy struggled to form coherent thoughts and words, his body taking awhile to process what was happening. After what felt like too long, afraid that the man was gone, the boy finally yelled, “wait! Who are you?” 

“I’m Buck,” Buck said, with the widest grin.

Fighting back the flurry of emotions that threatened to spill from the boy’s eyes, he took a deep breath. “Thank you Mr. Buck,” and then started to cry.

*

“Buck! Did you even know you were fireproof before you rushed into that building?” Captain Nash was glaring at Buck, who squirmed under his gaze.

“Well, no. But I kind of assumed? I mean I shoot fire from my hands,” Buck scratched the back of his head. “I don’t see the problem, everything turned out okay and I saved him.”

“That’s not the point. You could have been hurt. The house could have collapsed on you. Something could have fallen. We don’t even know if smoke inhalation affects you.” Captain Nash took a deep breath. “You could have died in there.”

“I know. I know what I signed up for.” Buck felt small, rarely seeing Bobby’s more vulnerable and scared side. Bobby was the man of steel, able to turn his skin into an impenetrable metal. Bobby was a leader who stood in front of his team. Buck looked up at Bobby, who was still looking at Buck with tight lips. 

“You did not sign up to die. You signed up to save people.” The air was still and the word you hung heavy in the air. Bobby sighed and left the loft, his skin gradually turning metallic as he walked away. The clank of Bobby’s footsteps faded.

Buck closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His inner flame, which was just about to metastasize into an inferno, simmered into a small wick. He knew that the actions he did saved that boy, but he also knew that Bobby was right. And he knew that Bobby’s steel resolve would not budge. Buck sighed again. He knew this wasn’t a fight that anyone really wins anyways. 

Pop. “How ya doing?” Chimney said, suddenly appearing in front of Buck.

Buck groaned. “Not now Chim.”

“Boss man was walking down the hall in full metal, you know he only does that when he’s… frustrated.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll apologize soon but I’m going to burn you if you don’t leave me alone.” 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Chim said. He paused, “would you really burn me?” 

Buck glared in response. And with a pop Chimney was gone. A few seconds later, a second pop. “He’s in training room 1 by the way.”

“Thanks Chim.” 

“Mmmhm. It’s getting warm in here again ain’t it?” Pop. 

Buck got up, swore under his breath, and started to walk down the other hall, the one conveniently dodging training room one. He went into training room three, having decided that room two was still too close. He was going to apologize, but first he needed to blow off some steam. The training rooms were designed to help them practice their abilities in a relatively safe environment. From target practice to moving dummies to harsh weather conditions, the training room had most of what they need. Maybe more aptly, more what Buck needed. He switched into his black 118 uniform. It was made from a synthetic material that can brush off the more dangerous aspects of life: such as flames or a bullet. The uniform clung to his skin and Buck knew that his butt popped out in just the right way. There were ridges on the shoulders and a black zipper hid itself under his collar. On his chest, in the similar fashion of a firefighter, gleamed a badge with the numbers 1-1-8. Civilians would think they were cops or maybe firefighters, but law enforcement and rescue knew they were something higher. 

Buck rubbed his hands together, feeling the warmth dance from his core and into his hands. Instead he focused on his inner flame, the flame that was now dancing in a frantic and excited way. A dummy in the shape of a man stood in front of him 20 feet away. Chim and Hen watched from the window on the far side, the former leaning against the pane while the latter had her arms crossed. Buck knew they were there. And they knew he knew they were there. They watched as the room’s temperature rose steadily while muttering between themselves.

“Someone should tell him this isn’t healthy,” Hen said.

“He’s young and a hot head. Quite literally.” Chim couldn’t help but chuckle at his own joke. Hen just looked back at him unimpressed.

Buck moved his left leg back, standing firm, staring ahead. He brought his hands up. His fingers loose and yet tense, pointing towards the dummy. Buck took a deep breath. The flames danced in his veins, annoyingly waiting to be let out. For a moment everything else was quiet. And then a stream of flames burst from his hands, flying through the air, lighting the room in a warm orange glow. Gravity wanted the flames to fall to the floor, but Buck pushed the flames forward, and they obeyed and sailed onward. He kept pushing until the flames connected with the dummy, which burst into flames. Buck kept up the stream for a few more seconds, feeling all the excess heat in his body evaporating, leaving him calmer and freer. Just as suddenly as it began, the flames from his fingertips disappeared. All that was left was a burning dummy. Buck felt much better. 

A crackle over the intercom, “Buck you’re cleaning that up.”


	2. Your Sausages are Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck meets Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! New chapter a day after?!? Don't get used to it. Also thanks for the kudos! Pushing me to write a bit more.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, less expositiony, also Eddie Diaz.

Buck waltzed into the 118 base feeling good about himself. Sure, the last few months have been pretty challenging: there was that one time he was hypnotized by that snake lady and the full moon was a bit freaky and so many burning buildings. There were a few close ones and a few… missed ones. But all in all, Buck felt like a hero, maybe even a superhero? This particular morning, with the sun shining and the birds tweeting, Buck woke up and he felt like he was moving on from his last relationship. He found it so ironic, after months of trying to push himself to move on, that it came to him when he least expected it. Of course he isn’t completely ready to date again and he’s not going to jump into bed with the nearest person, but he realized that morning that he was finally moving in a new direction; a direction that Buck didn’t know what he’d find. But the first step for that was to move out of his old place. He was thinking about moving to the 118 base, at least until he can find something new.

“Good morning, Hen you beautiful woman,” Buck practically sang as he waited for Hen to catch up. 

Hen raised an eyebrow in return. “You’re in a good mood. And I didn’t have to read your mind to know that.” 

“Wait, you use your powers on us? Isn’t that like a major trust thing?” Buck said, mid saunter.

“If you could read minds, would you not read my mind?” 

“I’d. . . try not to.” 

“Mmhm. Try. And you’re lucky I don’t usually want to know what’s inside that brain of yours. Probably something not safe for work and I’m not sure if I can complain to HR about that.” Hen walked slightly faster and ahead of Buck while Buck was skip-walking along, following her. They bound up the stairs and opened the door to the loft where they knew Bobby and Chim were making breakfast.

“Good morning Hen and Buck,” Bobby greeted them while frying some eggs. “Breakfast?” 

“Did you guys know that Hen uses her powers on us?” Buck asked in lieu of a greeting. Both Bobby and Chim looked at Buck, with duh written all over their faces. “Also are there sausages? I want some sausages today.” 

Hen placed her bag she was carrying on the floor and sat on one of the stools. “I don’t use it that often. Only when I have reason to worry.“ Hen looked at her phone, and furrowed her eyebrows. “Plus Bobby knows I can’t read him when he goes full metal. Chim usually pops away anyways. It’s only if I touch you that I can thoroughly read what you are thinking. Usually, if I don’t focus too hard on reading I get wisps of emotions unless what you are thinking is really strong. I had breakfast at home with Karen, thanks anyways guys.” Chim handed her a cup of coffee. “Anyways... Buck is in a good mood today.” Hen knew what she was doing: with that the two men focused their attention on Buck who was humming while rummaging through the fridge. 

“Woah, did you finally get lucky last night or something?” Chim asked after a mouthful of food. 

Buck, with some sausages in his hands, closed the fridge door with his ass. “Nop. Just feeling good.”

“And there’s no particular reason?” Captain Nash said with a raised eyebrow. 

“No particular reason, just feeling like I’m finally starting to move somewhere,” Buck said while dropping the sausages in a pan. He flicked his fingers and a few sparks ignited the stove. Buck grabbed a spatula and was whistling a “Good Lesson” by Bastille. 

The doors to the loft suddenly burst open and a very gorgeous man walked through, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Buck felt a draft blow through the room which was strange, since Buck didn’t remember it being that windy outside. “Who the hell is that?” 

“That is Eddie Diaz, new recruit.” Bobby said in a low rumble to the group

“Hi, I’m Eddie Diaz. Is this the 118?” Eddie Diaz with a smile. A smile that instantly annoyed Buck. It was too casual, too easy, too pretty. Buck was staring as Eddie traveled the rest of the room and waited at an arm’s distance from the group. Eddie’s hands were crossed behind his back. His eyes scanned the group but hovered over Buck for a little while longer than the rest.

“Yes, Eddie. Glad you found the place, I’ve been told it could be hard to find. I’m Captain Bobby Nash,” Bobby quickly shook hands with Eddie, “please meet the rest of the team. That’s Hen, she’s probably reading your mind right now--”

“I’m not, but I’m wondering if I should,” said Hen who was observing him intently. She reached out her hand which Eddie shook after giving her a quick nod. Hen smiled suggestively and chuckled, darting her eyes towards Buck. Eddie quickly averted his gaze, looking like he been caught, and let go of the handshake.

Chim popped into the chair besides Hen and smiled at Eddie. “Hi, I’m Howie but people usually call me Chim. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hello Chim,” Eddie greeted him and shook his hand. Hen shot Chim a look and tilted her head in Buck’s direction. Chim looked over his shoulder to where Buck was still standing, displeasure clearly written on his face. Chim then looked over to Eddie, who was staring intently back.

Bobby was watching everything. “Buck, you going to introduce yourself?” Bobby asked. Eddie was gripping his left wrist and was waiting patiently before them. Buck’s eyes were furrowed, glaring at Eddie. “Buck?” Bobby elbowed him

“I’m Buck.” 

“Nice to meet you Buck.” Eddie said, extending his hand. Buck crossed his arms in response. After a moment, Eddie dropped his hand. 

“It’s getting warmer in here,” Chim said in a bit of drawl, sing-song like voice, still observing the two. 

“Is it?” Eddie smiled again. With a twirl of his hand, another cool draft blew through the room, this one stronger than the one before. Buck was pushed slightly back and he shivered a bit, more from the surprise than the actual chill. Buck looked around, the windows and doors were still closed. 

“Oh hell no.” Hen swore under her breath.

“Your sausages are burning by the way,” Eddie says, nodding to them on the frying pan. 

“Fucking shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the sausage allusions. Also Eddie can control the weather.


	3. You Get Use to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Eddie backstory but mainly about Eddie's first day on the job with the 118.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last 2 chapters lol. Action scenes are sooooo hard to write and I'm not sure if I did it well. But I hope you like it anyways! Thank you for all the comments and kudos. :).

Even before Eddie met Buck, he owed him… something. Of course he will never tell him that. And, if he thought about it hard enough, it was really Christopher who deserves all the credit. 

After coming back from his service, Eddie didn’t really know what to do. Especially after Shannon leaving, Eddie especially didn’t really know what to do. He did enough to support him and Christopher, but he really didn’t live for much else. The war left a bad taste in his mouth where he was encouraged to use his powers. Eddie sighed. Those moments are things he won’t ever tell Christopher: the things he had to do when he served. He was afraid that Chris will look at him different, be afraid of him. 

And so one afternoon where both Diaz boys had the evening to themselves and Eddie was making dinner while watching the news and Chris was reading a book, Eddie first met Buck. Not physically, of course. The news was highlighting the 118 initiative, a new program that directed mutants into a team to protect, rescue, and serve the community. There wasn’t anything like that before Eddie went into the army. It piqued his interest, seeing the evolving attitudes towards people with powers. Eddie was mostly listening while trying not to burn the sausages he was making for dinner. He was definitely not staring at the man with a red birthmark on his left eye, a smile that glowed through the TV, and blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. 

“He’s my favorite.” Christopher said, breaking Eddie’s trance.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah! I saw him a few times before on the news. He’s like a superhero,” Christopher said with glee on his face. He put his book down and was watching the screen. Eddie was listening to the news describing Evan “Buck” Buckley and his daring journey back into the burning building to rescue a boy. It sounded pretty impressive but the way that Evan looked: a bit nervous and jittery, Eddie knew that he wasn’t basking in the glory. 

“Yeah, he seems like it.” Eddie said, with a tinge of wonder in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you be a superhero too?” Chris said. “You don’t like your job and you have powers too!” 

“What? I love my job!” Eddie hated his job. Chris just gave him a flat, you-aren’t-fooling-me look. Eddie started to think though, about being one of them. “You really think I can do it?”

“You can do it!” Chris said. 

“Hmm…” Eddie hummed in response. “I think it’s time for some change anyways. Also dinner is ready!” 

Chris cheered.

*

“What do we need him for?” Buck said with a bit of fire in his words.

“He’s a silver medal, served in Afghanistan, he controls the weather, can fly, and can also shoot lightning out of his hands.” Bobby said in a deadpan voice.

“Well, okay yeah. That’s pretty cool.” Buck scratched his head. “I can pretty much do that too you know.” Bobby scoffed.

“He was actually the only applicant for the job. This is still new territory for… us with powers and we can get all the help we can get.”

Buck and Bobby were talking in a separate room after Bobby _recommended_ Buck to take a break. “Besides, I thought you said you were ready for some change and that you were working towards something new. Eddie is new. Work with him.” 

Buck glared in response. He was bothered and he wasn’t sure why. His skin itch and in the office that they were talking in, it was getting hot and stuffy, to Bobby. Buck doesn’t mind the heat.

“Buck, play nice. Give him a chance. This can be a good thing.” The alarm rang throughout the building.

“We’ll see,” Buck grumbled in response.  
.  
*

“So where are you from?” Hen asked Eddie as they drove to the scene.

“Texas.” 

“So why did you move to LA? You know that it doesn’t rain here much right?” Chimney shoots right after. The team’s primary transportation is the 118 fire truck, mainly because the public already can identify them and get out of the way. Secondarily, and coincidentally, most of them were already trained as firefighters. The 118 initiative just brought them together so they can be a group of firefighters with superpowers. Plus the extra room to carry tools, a water hose, and a ladder is really nice too. 

“My aunt and grandmother live here and I felt like it was time for a change... To move in a new direction,” Eddie said. Buck’s eyes and head snap to look at Eddie. Eddie, noticing the sudden attention from Buck, shoots him a questioning look back. 

“Hey Buck you alright? Kind of quiet there,” Chimney asked with a grin. “Cat got your tongue? Or feeling inferior compared to Zeus over here?” Chimney chuckled. 

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine.” Buck was staring at Eddie again. He was itching for something and his default was a fight and so he guessed he itched for a fight, “I know you served but the streets of LA isn’t exactly stress free either.” 

“Yeah I know.” Eddie felt a challenge in Buck’s voice, just like at the station with the heat emanating from Buck’s body. Eddie knows he shouldn’t be snipping (in the kitchen he was blowing) back, but he hadn’t felt this kind of energy in a while. And honestly? Eddie’s loving it. Just a tiny bit. “But you know, I did what you do while also getting shot at.” Eddie sees Buck raising an eyebrow, and scoffs. 

“Been hypnotized yet?” Buck said, leaning forward.

“Buck, you should not be proud of that.” Hen retorted from aside him. Chimney and Bobby laugh along.

“Buck, what are we measuring here?” Eddie said, looking right at Buck. Eddie knows this is stupid, but... he also knows he’s having fun. He watches Buck raise his eyebrows and, is that a blush? The younger man looks away, after coughing and squirming a bit. _Oh yeah,_ Eddie thinks. _This is definitely fun._

Buck is saved from having to think of a response by the screeching of the tires and the truck stopping. 

As the team gets out of the truck, Chimney and Hen whisper amongst themselves. Their conversations are peppered with glances at the two younger boys and dashed with eyerolls. The team stops in front of a woman in a police outfit. 

“Captain Nash, it’s good to see you and your team.” The woman gave him a curt nod and if you looked close enough, a small smile.

“You too Sergeant Grant, what’s the situation?” Bobby asked, observing that there was only an ambulance in the middle of a parking lot. 

“There’s a guy with a grenade in his leg in there. He told us it was a fake but one of the paramedics noticed it was the real thing. We called the bomb squad and they called the military but they won’t be here for hours. Can your team help?” Athena’s hands are on her hips. Power radiated off of her and Bobby will always, always be impressed by her. 

In response, Bobby began to turn into metal. “Of course.” 

“You need to be careful, you can’t move him too much or else the grenade will explode. Rather not test the limits of that metal skin.” Athena gives Bobby a short nod. 

“Don’t worry. We will.” 

“Sir. I have some experience with bombs and grenades. From the army. I can help.” Eddie said. 

Bobby nodded. “Diaz, you’re with me.”

“Actually sir, You’re going to be too heavy in your metal form. You could accidentally tilt the ambulance too much.” 

“Which might cause the grenade to explode.” Bobby frowned. He knew his metal skin would be the best protection in case something happened and he didn’t want to risk his team if he could help it. 

“Can’t let the new guy have all the fun. I’m going in too. If anything happens, I think I can control the grenade.” Buck pushed his way forward. 

“Buck you don’t have to do this.” Hen said. “You don’t have to prove anything to us.”

“I don't, but I’m doing it. You all wanted us to bond anyways. We might get real close.” Buck shoots Eddie a wink. Eddie is slightly bewildered by Buck volunteering. He knew that Buck didn’t exactly appreciate him nor did he think he hated him but… risking his life? Eddie isn’t exactly sure what to think and so he settles on feeling impressed by the amount of trust Buck is giving him.

“Buckley, Diaz you two will extract the bomb. Afterwards we’ll figure out a way to detonate it safely. Hen, calm him down or make him fall asleep. Don’t let him accidently kill our boys. Chim be prepared to evac Hen if anything happens.” Captain Nash orders the team and they all nod. Everyone knows that Chim didn’t have fast enough reaction to try to evac the boys out of the ambulance and so ensuring Hen was safe was the next best thing. 

Eddie and Buck walk the rest of the way to the ambulance in a companionable silence. The night was a beautiful night, with a slight breeze and clear skies and fair temperatures for LA. If there was ever a night to die, this wasn’t it. _Of course,_ Eddie thought warily, _I could always just change the weather._

They opened the door to the ambulance and gingerly sat down next to the man on the gurney. “Hello, I’m Eddie and this is Buck and we’re going to get that grenade out of your leg. What’s your name?” 

“Charlie.” Charlie groan. “Please get this out of my leg.” Charlie twitched his leg a bit, due to the pain, the fear, anxiety, or all three, causing both 118 boys to freak out a bit. 

“Charlie, okay we need you to be as still as possible.” Buck eyed Hen outside the ambulance and nodded to her. Hen nodded back, raising her left hand to touch her temples and her right hand pointing towards Charlie. Chimney has his hand on Hen, staring intently at the scene in front of him, ready to pop out as fast as he can. 

Charlie sighs. “Whatever you are doing, keep it up. I don’t feel anything.” Soon Charlie is fast asleep. 

“Alright Buck. The sensor measures the distance traveled based on how many rotations the shell made before the launch. The key is to not turn the shell while we pull it out.” Eddie explained.

Buck nodded to him. “Okay, yeah. Don’t turn it.” Buck gripped the wrench and starts to push it into the Charlie’s leg. He hears Charlie snore and stops, holding his breath. Buck closes the wrench around the grenade and carefully starts to pull it. One wrong move and they can die and Buck definitely does not want Eddie to die because of him. “Just a little more.” I have to turn it, he realizes. It’s lodged in a weird angle. Buck turns it slightly and… finally pulls it out. Eddie and Buck release the breathe they both had been holding. “Chimney! Get him outta here!” Buck yelled. 

Pop. Chimney appears just outside the ambulance, gently but quickly rushes up the step, touches Charlie’s foot and pops him and Charlie out. The sudden loss of Charlie’s weight shakes the ambulance slightly and gives both boys heart attacks.

Buck carefully places the grenade in the box that Eddie is holding. Eddie then slowly and gently places the box on top of a flat surface in the ambulance. The blonde man watches Eddie carefully and when Eddie finishes placing the box down, he looks back. They stare at each other for a moment and they both smile, mainly with relief. Eddie feels something else too, something new that he hasn’t felt in awhile. He’s not sure what it is though. Buck slowly reaches his hand out and the older man grabs it. His hand is warm, Eddie thinks. That’s all he thinks about as he hears a pop and then feels his brain being tossed around and the space around him distorting and melting. In a daze and after several blinks, Eddie realizes that he’s now 50 feet away from the ambulance. Buck pulls him up and lets go of his hand, pulling him in a one armed hug. _He’s so warm._ When the hug ends, Eddie tries his best to hide his disappointment.

“You get use to it.” Chimney said, noticing the look on Eddie’s face. “Everyone is like that the first time it happens… and the fifth and maybe even the tenth. Heck sometimes I get dizzy after I teleport too. But you get used to it.” 

Eddie isn’t entirely sure Chim is talking about the same thing that is on Eddie’s mind. He shakes his head and pushes away the thought of how warm Buck is and focuses on the job, realizing that he knows exactly what to do next. “Buck, it’s time to blow it up.” 

Buck flexes his hands and stretches his arms. “Finally! But I’m going to need to get closer to it though. We’re too far.” 

“Let me help you,” Eddie said as he raises a hand forward, palm facing the ambulance. The wind starts to pick up, a gentle roar that doesn’t blend in with the otherwise pleasant night. Stray garden debris and leftover trash start flying towards the ambulance. Eddie feels the tease in the wind, a whisper in his ear and on his skin. He feels strong and powerful and in control. But Eddie knows how fast a whisper can turn into a scream. 

“With the wind this strong, it can easily turn into a wildfire. You know this right Eddie?” Buck said, looking around at all the trees and bushes. 

“Yes. Trust me.” With a wave of Eddie’s hand the wind starts to spiral into a tunnel in front of them. 

Buck doesn’t know what to think. He himself had taken so long to feel comfortable with his fire that he doesn’t trust just anyone with it. Fire is dangerous. Fire can cause so much destruction and hurt and pain. It often burns and kills. He now knows that fire is much more than that, but will Eddie? Buck knows that if he thinks too much it will only be worse and so Buck just follows his heart and acts. He was ready to die with this man moments before and he remembers the feeling of something new when he locked eyes with Eddie and they held hands. Something good. And so he trusts him. 

Buck nods, fire already coming out of his left hand. He steps forward until he stands aside Eddie and Buck raises his left hand. Flames pounce from Buck’s hands and spring forward trying to find ground. Buck pushes, but he doesn’t really have to. The wind picks up and cradles the flames. More accurately, Buck feels like the winds are playing with his fire and his fire is dancing along. They twist and spiral on their way to the ambulance, teasing and pushing the other element, but both flying forward together. When Buck uses his powers, it usually pushes outwards, plums, spreads and falls. Right now, with Eddie’s help, his flames are more focused and concentrated, controlled. Their powers just mesh so well together and Buck is aware of how easy and right this feels. 

The dancing flames and winds reach the ambulance and the grenade explodes; Eddie’s winds already creating a barrier around the explosion so it doesn’t cause any unnecessary collateral damage. 

Eddie smiled at Buck. “Man, you’re badass under pressure.” 

“Me?” Buck wondered absentmindedly if Eddie just felt the same things he did. 

“Hell yeah. You can have my back any day.”

Buck smiles. “Or, you can have my back.”

Eddie returns Buck smile and they start to walk towards the fire truck, chatting. 

“They do realize that like, they didn’t have to do any of that right? Like I could have just popped Buck out afterwards or we could have just waited for the military to actually solve this themselves or you know just have Eddie shake the ambulance with the wind a little bit until the grenade explodes. Why did there have to be an explosion?” Chim is looking around at Captain Nash, Hen, and then Athena. “I’m not the only one who thinks that entire thing was ridiculous and uncalled for am I?”

“Well. It got the job done. And they did grow closer.” Bobby shrugged. 

Hen scoffed. “Their minds are radiating gooeyness and its actually making me gag a little. Wait no, it’s making me gag a lot. I’m not even trying to read them right now.” 

Athena and Bobby look at each other, a quiver in their smiles and they laugh. Athena thanks Bobby and his team for a job well done. While they chat, Hen rubbed her temples and walks after the boys, clearly annoyed that she will have to sit with them for the ride back. Chimney just shakes his head and mutters to himself of how Buck always gets the spotlight.

*  
“How was work today superdad?” Christopher asks as he settles into bed. Eddie is leaning on the doorframe, watching him, smiling. 

“It was good, really good.” 

“Did you make any new superhero friends?” 

Eddie chuckles. “I think I did mijo. I think I did.” He walks to the bed as the younger Diaz pulls the blankets around him and takes off his glasses. Eddie presses a kiss to Chris’ forehead. 

“Did you meet Buck?” Eddie freezes, feeling like he’d been caught because he was just remembering how warm Buck was. How warm Buck is. “From the news?” 

“Oh. Yeah, I did.” Eddie relaxes, realizing Chris can’t actually read his mind. The older Diaz got up from where he was kneeling next to Chris’ bed and goes to turn off the lights.

“How is he? You know he’s my favorite right?” Chris sleepily asks.

“Mmm... He was really warm.” Eddie turns off the light from the lamp. “Goodnight mijo.” 

Chris yawns. “Goodnight dad.”


	4. You Have Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck offers Eddie a ride to pick up Chris and they talk. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what we came for! The beginning of the fluff! The Buck and Eddie budding romance! Chris being adorable! I hope you enjoy. Also please notice the new tags. I'll be updating it as I write more and more and I have a better understanding of where this is going. 
> 
> Happy New Years Eve and New Years! I hope that your year is filled with hope and possibilities. 
> 
> I'm on winter break hence chapters coming out relatively quickly. I'll try to keep it up! As always, thank you for the comments and kudos and bookmarks :).

Two weeks after Eddie joins the team, an earthquake hits the city. It was the longest day of work ever and Buck was ready to go to bed. He feels colder than normal, like he’d been spent up. His muscles ached and his bones groaned. A hot shower would be nice, Buck decides. The rest of the crew were packing up their stuff in a hurry, either wanting to make sure their loved ones were safe or just itching to get home and rested.

He hadn’t… fully moved into the 118 base yet. There was always something that he forgot no matter how many times he swept the place or there was something he took on accident that he thought Abby might want to keep. But at the moment his new home was enough. And it was better than still staying at Abby’s. It’s a work in progress, Buck decides. 

As Buck heads to the showers, he sees Eddie pacing back and forth. It was strange to see Eddie still here, he’d thought he’d have dashed out the door to make sure his son was okay. He remembers Eddie showing him a picture of his son and Buck trying to make the older man feel better, or at least less worried. And so Buck forgets about his shower and bed and runs towards the older man. He sees Eddie’s face shift from questioning to deciding and was about to fly away when Buck interrupts him.

“Eddie! What are you still doing here? I thought you’d have tried to see Christopher by now.” 

“I was about to.” 

Buck looks around. Eddie’s car wasn’t here. “You’re going to fly there?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t drive today.” Eddie impatiently said. 

Buck notices the bags under his eyes and the way Eddie’s hands are shaking. He hears how ragged and shallow the older man’s breathing is. _He looks so tired_ Buck thinks. _Like he’s carrying too much._

“Do you want me to drive you there? I don’t mind. I’m not sure if you should be pushing yourself so hard.” 

“It’s fine. I can do this myself.” 

“Eddie. Let me help you.” 

Eddie stares at Buck. There's a fire in his eyes and determination on those lips. It seems he’s already decided to be a part of this and Eddie wants to fight back, to tell him he has everything under control. But he _is_ tired and instead he gives in, surprising himself. Eddie sighs. “Fine.” The two men hurry into Buck’s car. Soon they are (safely) speeding on the highway. Only after asking Buck a hundred questions (are you sure this is alright? Are you tired? Did you put in the right address?) does Eddie allows himself to take a few breaths and rest. _Only for a little bit_ he tells himself. He’s not entirely sure why he letted Buck help. Since Shannon left, Eddie has been handling things himself. And he thinks he's doing a decent enough job. And--

“How are you?” Buck asked, disrupting the quiet in the car and Eddie’s thoughts.

“Huh? I’m fine.” Eddie answers automatically. 

“You really aren’t.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re tired.” 

“So are you.” Eddie retorts.

“No, I’m tired. You’re like tired tired. Like you’re doing too much.” Buck pauses, struggling to think into words what he sees. “Like you’re carrying too much.” There is frustration in his voice and the words come out sharper than intended.

Eddie doesn’t say anything back. Maybe because he’s shocked that Buck can see that much, that he didn’t hide it well enough or he was too weak, the truth smacking him in the face, not knowing what to say, not wanting to lie anymore, or a combination of any and all of them. So instead he lets the silence stretch out.

“Look, I know you only known me for two weeks but it’s been a crazy two weeks. It’s been two weeks where we risk our lives and saved each other over and over.” Buck thought about all the close calls they’ve had. “You don’t have to trust me with everything, but can you just trust me with something?”  


Eddie sighed, finally breaking a bit. “Wasn’t sure if I should fly or not after the day we had. Either I was too tired or too anxious or maybe it was both… It’s hard to explain but the winds been feeling weird all day. I think it’s the earthquake but doing anything today was more tiring than normal.” Eddie wasn’t sure if he understood. At times Eddie doesn’t really understand either, his connection to the weather. He doesn’t understand how he can pull the winds and tease lightning but he does. “ Also wasn’t sure how I was going to get Christopher home. I mean I could have flown but I wasn’t sure if I could make it. Couldn’t call a stupid Uber since remote location and all. So I was going to fly anyways and then maybe call an Uber when I get to Chris’ school. I didn’t think I had any other choice.” 

“Turn right and exit the highway. Stay on the left two lanes and make a left turn onto …” the GPS said. 

“It’s been a really long day Eddie, you did some amazing things: catching people falling from buildings, making it rain to put out fires, using your winds to lift a car. Everyone has a limit.” 

“Yeah everyone but me.” Eddie spits out, glaring out the window. Out of the corner of Buck’s eye he sees Eddie clench his jaw..

“You have arrived.” the GPS voice said. 

Buck parks the car in the empty parking lot in front of the school. Eddie opens the door and rushes out, running up the few steps where he sees his son waiting with an adult. Eddie practically scoops up Christopher into a bear hug, relief pouring onto Eddie and washing away everything else. He lets out what sounds like a mixture of a laugh and a cry.

Buck isn’t sure if he should wait in the car or if he should come out to greet Christopher too. He’s about to leave the car when he looks through the passenger side window and sees Eddie hugging his son. Buck doesn’t know how to describe it, just that it’s something that he has never experienced. Watching the Diaz reunion, Buck begins to understand why people say that a home isn’t a place, it’s a person; all he can do is stare at Eddie coming home to his son. Buck’s heart breaks, the beginning tinge of understanding that he’s missing something.

Buck sees Eddie get up and (he’s assuming) thank the adult for watching Christopher for so long. Eddie shakes the teacher’s hand then picks up Christopher and they walk towards Buck’s jeep. The blonde man takes a quick second to compose himself in the car, wanting to make sure Eddie doesn’t know he was eavesdropping on their moment. Eddie opens the back seat door and gently places Christopher inside and then quickly seats himself in the front, next to Buck.

“Christopher, this is Buck. Buck meet my son Christopher.” 

Buck swivels his body in the chair so that he’s facing Christopher. “Hi Christopher! I’m Buck. I work with your dad. It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Buck reaches out his hand.

“Hi Buck. I know who you are! I saw you on the news.” Christopher said, with awe and glee in his voice and excitedly shaking Buck’s hand.

“Oh really? That was a while ago though.”

“Yeah! I still remember it. You were really cool.” 

“Aw thanks!” Buck smiled. Even though he just met Christopher, he feels the genuineness in his words and eyes.

“And you helped my dad become a superhero!” 

“I did?” Buck asked, looking at Eddie for either confirmation, clarity, or just in confusion. 

“Woah, hey Christopher. Are you hungry? Let’s get you home.” Buck let Eddie switch the topic, knowing that he’ll tease it out of either him or Chris eventually. Eddie hurriedly gave Buck the address to his place and soon they were on their way home. Throughout the car ride Chris was sharing how his day went, how he knew that his daddy was out there saving people and that he knew he needed to wait and that his daddy will eventually pick him up. Buck saw Eddie wipe away a tear and stifle a sniffle. When Chris asked how their day went, Buck and Eddie told Chris the safer things they saw that day. It was actually mainly Buck, describing how awesome and heroic Eddie was to Chris and Chris cheering and ooh and ahh along. Eddie occasionally supplied a heroic tale or two of Buck, but for the most part Eddie just smiled throughout the car ride. 

“You have arrived,” the GPS said, breaking the comfortable chatter in the car. Buck was a bit disappointed. He knew that meant Chris and Eddie was going to leave him. Although brief, Buck enjoyed the car ride to the Diaz’s home. All three boys were still waiting in the car, waiting for someone or something to decide. No one made any attempt to get out of the car and break the mood.

That someone turned out to be Chris, “Buck, can you come eat dinner with us?” 

“Ah mijo. I’m sure Buck has his own plans and that he’s very busy.” Eddie said gently. 

“Oh... okay.” Christopher was looking down at his seat, disappointment evident in his voice and posture. 

“Um. I actually don’t have any plans. If you don’t mind…?” Buck shoots Eddie a questioning glance, wondering if it's okay with the older man if his coworker crashed his family dinner. 

“You aren’t tired?” 

“I feel better now,” Buck said. To be honest, he forgot all about the desire to shower and go to sleep for awhile now. 

Eddie softly stares at Buck, trying to detect a lie in what he said. After a few silent moments, Eddie comes up blank and sighs, smiling at Buck. “If you don’t have any plans, we’d be happy if you’d eat dinner with us.”

“Yeah.” Buck said, smiling back.

And so Buck and Eddie got out of the car, Buck waiting and watching Eddie grab Chris from the back and carry him to the door and skillfully shift Chris onto one hand and open the door with the other. Eddie let Chris down and Eddie walked along, turning on the lights. While walking to the kitchen, Eddie tried to tidy up the remnants of his home after the earthquake: picking up broken photos, books, a broken cup, pushing things aside or lifting fallen pieces of furniture. Chris waddled behind him and was showing Buck his home: photo frames, drawings, the mess of the toys in the corner of the living room, a stuffed bear, a laptop half closed (daddy’s), a few cups (thankfully the Wall-E one, his favorite, didn’t break during the tremor) here and there. Buck thinks it looks homey. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Eddie said, watching the two boys from the door to the kitchen. Chris heads towards his room to change into something more comfortable and Eddie heads in after him, making sure everything is okay. Buck waits for a few moments on the couch in the living room and soon Eddie darts into the kitchen. Buck walks after Eddie. “Although, kinda surprised the earthquake didn’t do too much damage.”

“Yeah. You’re pretty lucky. And don’t worry about it, it’s a cute home.” 

Eddie scoffs. 

“So what’s for dinner Mr. Diaz?” 

“Buck, don’t ever call me that again. I’m not that old,” Eddie said as he rummages through the fridge, “we were going to eat leftover spaghetti but since we have a guest, how do you feel about ordering pizza?” 

“I’m fine with the leftovers.” 

Eddie pokes his head above the fridge door. “You sure?”

“Definitely. Anything I can do to help? You want me to start cleaning?” 

“Nah. You’re a guest. I’ll clean tomorrow. Just wait a bit?” Eddie moves swiftly throughout the kitchen, grabbing plates, microwaving the spaghetti, peeking his head through the door to see what Chris was doing, grabbing a few beers and place one in front of Buck, microwaving the sauce, pouring milk for Chris, splitting the spaghetti onto the three plates.

Buck watches Eddie move with practiced steps. “You look like you should have gotten super speed.” 

Eddie chuckles. “That would actually be helpful. Chris! Dinner is ready!” Chris shows up in his pyjamas, a short sleeve Steven Universe shirt with matching pants. 

There was a moment of chewing (and fretting from Eddie) while the three boys began their meal. Buck didn’t realize he was hungry until after he ate the first bite, realizing that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and groans. Eddie chokes hearing the sound. “Eddie, this is some really good leftover spaghetti.”

Eddie clears his throat. “I’m sure that’s just because you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Maybe. But still! Give yourself some credit. Was it this good the first time he cooked it Chris?” 

“It was even better! Dad is an awesome cook! You should come by more often!” Buck hums in response, toying with that idea around a bit. He watches Chris take a big gulp of milk and sees Chris shivering. The window was also open and a cool night breeze was flowing through the room. 

Eddie, noticing his son shiver, asks, “are you cold? Do you want me to grab you your sweater mijo?” 

“Can I?” Buck interrupts instead, looking at Chris and Eddie. 

“Sure. It’s the red sweater on my bed. Thanks Buck.” Chris said.

Soon Buck comes back with the red sweater but instead of giving Chris the sweater, Buck kneels down beside Chris. Eddie intently watches Buck. “Now, fire can be really dangerous. And don’t ever use it without an adult. But your dad and I are both adults and,” Buck holds up his right hand, showing Chris the tiny, delicate flame burning in the center of his palm, “it can also be really warm.” Buck holds his hand out, a fair distance away from Chris. Chris, smiling, raises both of his arms to enjoy the warmth. The flame splashes the room in a faint orange glow. Chris’ glasses do little to hide the wonder and amazement on Chris’ face, laughing every once in awhile as Buck makes the flame dance on his palm. Although Eddie is too far from the flame to feel it, he already knows what it feels like. He imagines it feels like the hug Buck gave him on his first day of work. Eddie watches Chris smile and laugh and be enveloped with the light of the flame and he can’t help but smile too. Soon the show is over and Buck lets the flame die in his hand. Buck helps Chris into his sweater and dinner resumes, filled with chatter (now with fire safety warnings and Chris asking him a bijillion questions) and clanging of metal forks hitting plates. Soon they are finished with their meal and Christopher is yawning. 

“Mijo, it’s time for bed. It has been a really long day.” 

“Okay dad.” Christopher drops off his plate and cup into the sink and walks to Buck. “Goodnight Buck! Thank you for coming.” Christopher holds his arm out, waiting for a hug. 

‘Goodnight Chris. Thank you for inviting me.” Buck kneels down and hugs him gently. 

“Dad is right. You really are warm.” Buck raises an eyebrow to Eddie and Eddie shrugs. Chris thanks Buck one last time and heads to his room. 

“Can you wait while I tuck him in and read him a story?”

“Yeah, of course. Also. You told your son I’m warm?” Eddie flips him off and walks after Chris. Buck chuckles. Wanting to help the older Diaz, Buck gathers his and Eddie’s empty plates and begins to wash the dishes in the sink. He notices a bowl and a few more plates, which he assumes are leftovers from breakfast. Halfway through washing them, Buck hears Eddie return. 

“You didn’t have to do that. You’re a guest.”

“Wanted to. Hey, I hope it was okay that I did that. The fire thing with Chris?”

“Oh. That was completely fire. I know that you wouldn’t hurt him. And he really enjoyed it.” _I really enjoyed it too._ Eddie watched Buck wash the dishes. After a moment of listening to the running water and more clanging, “Thanks Buck. For helping.” 

“Hm? Anytime… So do you do everything yourself around here?” 

“Mostly. I get my grandma and my aunt to help here and there. But my grandma is old and my aunt is busy.”

“Have you tried to get someone to help? Like a nurse?” Buck briefly wonders where Chris’ mom is, but is unsure if thats something Eddie would want to talk about.

“I’ve trying but there’s so much paperwork. It’s taking me a long time.”

“Hmm…” Buck finished washing the dishes and Eddie hands him a towel to dry his hands. “So. I helped you get a new job?” Buck grins at Eddie. 

Eddie groans. “I thought you forgot about that”

“No way. So spill. I only met you two weeks ago.” Buck grabbed his beer and was leaning against the counter top. 

Eddie sighs. “It was mainly Chris. We saw the news segment about the 118 and he suggested that I applied. He sees you guys as superheroes and he thought I could be one too.” Eddie definitely isn’t going to tell him how he stared at his blue eyes and his red birthmark. How he’s taking peeks whenever he could now.

“Really? That’s awesome. So everyone that you save as part of the 118 technically is because of me.” Eddie rolls his eyes. “No no. It’s because of my charming personality that you,” Buck pointed at Eddie, “joined the 118 and used your awesome powers to be a superhero.” 

Eddie laughed. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“I will actually.” Both men laughed at that. Buck looked at his phone. “I should get going. It’s pretty late and we both still have work tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Thanks again Buck.” 

“For inspiring you to join the 118? No problem.” Buck grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked him out to the door. As Buck passed the door, he turned around and looked Eddie in the eye. “Maybe ask for help once in awhile.” Eddie notices how completely serious he looked. “You’re a great dad. I can already tell that. But you don’t have to do it all by yourself.” Buck is staring into his eyes, arms crossed and Eddie sees it again. The fire that makes Buck, Buck. The determination, the resolve, and the _warmth._ “And if you don’t ask for it, well. I’m still going to give it to you.” And with that Buck leaves Eddie standing in the doorway of his home. 

“Goodnight Buck!” Eddie calls out. Buck gives him a salute as he backs out of the driveway.


	5. I'm Just Noticing A Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Buck hangout, Athena gains something new and asks Bobby for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Sorry for disappearing... for like 4/5 weeks? Life has been getting really hectic and busy and I like I'm drowning under the weight of it all. I think about the fic a lot though like where it can go and what can happen. I just need the time to actually write it :(. Thank you for being patient though! I could have just cut this chapter in half and posted it as two separate chapters but I didn't and the second half took really long to write. Also if you notice that the tense changed... my baaaad. Also added chapter summaries. Inspired by the Wikipedia page for 9-1-1.
> 
> Half the chapter is Bathena! 
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed. Just posting this as soon as I can. I might edit it next week but everything is up in the air atm -shrugs-. Expect another 3-4 weeks for the next chapter (maybe longer, I want to watch Lone Star too lol). As always, thank you for reading!

The thing about moving is that you naively believe it’s a fresh start. And in many, many ways it is. You are actively trying to create a path for yourself that is different from where or who you were. Sometimes that means a different city or country, a new something where no one knows you and you can be who you want. Other times you just need a different neighborhood: maybe the squeal of train tracks, the sound of crashing waves, a city that doesn’t sleep, or maybe blissed quiet. But you always, always bring things with you. Maybe it's the coffee machine you use everyday or the photos you took together. These things can range from mementos of a happier time to things you need. Beneath all of those things, we have tenderly choose who we want to be now. Abby was special to Buck. Maybe in another time or place they would have been right for each other. But this isn’t that time. She hurt him, leaving him and leading him on for so long. Buck, like Hachiko, would have waited for Abby forever if he knew she was going to come back. But he knows that she isn’t. And Buck has been struggling to move on.

He has been moving on. He knows that. He has been feeling it since the day Eddie coincidentally joined the 118. He owes a big part of that to his job and being able to throw himself into it with something akin to blind vigor. Sometimes on days off and he’s sitting alone in the decently sized and furnished apartment located off of the 118 base, Buck thinks too much. He thinks about how this place doesn’t feel like a home. He thinks about why all his previous relationships have failed. He thinks about Abby. He thinks about all the pain Maddie has gone through. If the spiral continues long and deep enough, he sometimes thinks about his parents. 

Knock, knock. Buck jolts up from where he was sitting on the couch and rubs the back of his neck while he walks to the door. He’s not entirely sure who could it be; it’s a Sunday and he knows that Eddie and Christopher had plans to have breakfast with Eddie’s abuela. He’s not sure why that was the first thought that popped into his mind but Buck grips the handle of the door and swung it open--

“Maddie? What are you doing here?” 

“Is that anyway to greet a guest?” 

Buck scoffed. “You aren’t a guest. You’re my sister.”

“I could be both.” 

“Mmm… I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

Madde rolled her eyes. “Are you going to let me in or are we just going to chat at your door the entire day?” Buck moved aside and motioned to come in. Maddie smiles as she looks around the apartment. ‘It’s pretty nice. Why are there apartments next to your super secret base?”

“It was designed so people like us can live here. In case the public was scared of us or something. Speaking of super secret, how did you even find this place?”

“Chimney told me where to find you. He says that close family is allowed to know? He didn’t seem too sure though.” 

“Did he say that or did you force it out of him?” Buck said, with an eyebrow raised and an expectant look sprawled on his face.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Maddie says as she shows off her puppy dog eyes. Buck rolls his eyes in response. 

“I swear that is your superpower. Puppy dog eyes.” 

Madde rolls her eyes. “Alright Buck, let’s get you out of here.” 

“What do you mean? And don’t you have a date with Chimney or something?”

“He’s busy today. And I haven’t seen you since you moved. More importantly, it’s a Saturday and you’re at home. I see your butt imprint on the sofa and the TV isn’t even on and it is way, way too chilly in here and that can only mean one thing. You’re moping. So let’s get you out of here. You’re going to have lunch and go shopping with me.”

“Can I say no?”

“Nop.” Madde flashes Buck her puppy dog eyes. Buck scoffs and throws the blue towel he was holding at her face. A surprised, muffled yelp can be heard from under the towel as Buck climbs the stairs to his bedroom. 

*  
“And I introduced him to Carla like a week after and Carla is now taking care of Chris--”

“Hmm.” Maddie cut Buck off with one expectant _hmm_. It was one of those hmms that a mother might have for her child. 

“Maddie, what. I know that look.” Buck was trailing a step behind Maddie. Maddie was expertly perusing the clothes on the rack, the sound of metal hangers scraping the metal rack was methodical and rhythmic. 

“I’m just noticing a pattern.”

“A pattern on that dress?”

“No. A pattern with you.”

Buck eyed her skeptically. “Maddie, are you okay? You aren’t making sense.”

Maddie shoots Buck a glare that could melt ice. “Yes younger brother. I’m fine. I’m just noticing how you’ve been talking about Eddie a lot.” 

“Uhm?” Buck doesn’t know what to do with that information. “I’ve been talking about him a normal amount?” Buck wasn’t sure why that came out as a question. It was supposed to be a statement, a fact.

“Have you been talking about anything else?” Buck opened his mouth, a reply on the tip of his tongue, “other than complaining about shopping with me?” Maddie said as she pulls a deep brown shirt, a brown that reminds Buck of fine wood and Eddie’s hair. Buck closed his mouth; he hadn’t been talking about anything besides Eddie and Chris. He’s been hanging out with them a few more times after that first dinner. The camaraderie between him and Eddie felt easy and natural, just like how they worked together, and the times they were together just bled into their time off. Buck hadn’t had a best friend in so long, ever since he showed his high school best friend his proclivities to pyrotechnics. And don’t even get him started on how adorable and amazing Chris makes him feel as well--

“Buck. You’re staring off into space with a stupid grin and it’s getting noticeable warmer.” Maddie had a hand on her hip and the other was gripping the brown shirt. “Does this boy crush mean you’re finally moving on from Abby?” 

“I do not have a boy crush on my new best friend. He’s just awesome. And, I have already moved on from Abby. I... just sometimes think about where I mess up.” 

“Buck. You know you didn’t do anything wrong right? She was going through things. It just wasn’t the right time. And it’s not fair for you to or her that you’re thinking that way.” The two had moved on from the last rack and they found themselves in the last part of the women’s aisle. The toy section was across the white walkway and Buck’s eyes roamed, distracted by the colorful displays. 

“I know. I just think about what if I did something else you know?”

“I know.” Maddie sighed and the air became quiet between the two, each thinking about the ifs of their lives. A loud and sharp _bing_ jolted them from their reverie and Buck shifted the bag that he was carrying into his other hand so he could grab his phone. Buck quickly sent a text and looked at Maddie, a slight smile on his lips. “I’m glad you’ve moved on. It took you awhile and I was getting worried.” 

“Yeah. Thanks sis.” 

“Anytime.” Maddie smiled back. “By the way, who was that text from?”

“Oh. Just someone.” Another _bing_. 

Maddie raised an eyebrow. “Just someone?” 

“None of your business.” Maddie responded with another cold glare. Buck sighed. “You aren’t going to drop this are you?”

“No.”

Buck sighed. “It was Eddie. But don’t make this weird please. He invited me to drink some beers and watch a movie with them. And.” Buck paused for dramatic effect, rereading the text. “You can come if you want.”

“Me?” 

Buck gestured around. “Am I talking to anyone else?”

“Oh. I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.”

“He told me to invite you. I said that I was hanging out with you today and I asked for a raincheck. Eddie was the one who thought about this solution.” Buck shrugged. 

“Aw. You asked for a raincheck on my behalf? You really do care about me.” Buck rolled his eyes in response. “Mmm, sure. That sounds fun. But…”

“But?” 

“We have some time right? Let’s buy you something.” Maddie was already walking towards the men’s section with a determined look on her face. Buck knew that look. He knew that look and he also knew that she was planning something.

“Maddie. You’re making this weird.” 

“No no. I just want to buy you something as thanks for hanging out with me today and for bringing me along tonight. I don’t really have many friends.” 

Buck eyed her suspiciously. “Is that it?”

“Yeah.” Buck knows that wasn’t it. But all he can do is sigh as he watched Maddie breeze through the men’s section, clearly on a mission. He sent Eddie a text that confirmed Maddie and him would be coming and asked if they should bring anything. Buck looked at his sister. He really hoped the two will get along. 

“Buck this shirt is _perfect_ for you!” 

*

Athena Grant has been in close situations before. But she wasn’t too sure about this one. She was investigating a noise complaint at a small urban residential house. It seemed normal enough. A woman with wide eyes and a smile that seemed too big for her face answered the door. She said her name was Melora. She seemed to be having partner issues but other than that, Athena didn’t see anything amiss. She didn’t _see_ anything amiss, but she felt something was wrong. Under the pretense of friendship and understanding, Athena gave her her phone number. She made a mental note to check up on her afterwards. 

And that was how she found herself in this predicament. Melora gave her a phone call and Athena came rushing back. Athena thought that the problem was the boyfriend and so she was on guard from her front, checking and opening all the doors until, Athena came across the body of a severed man, stitched together again with a gaping hole where his heart should be. And then she felt a gun to her back. 

She was disarmed and duct taped to a chair. Melora took no chances, applying a gratituous amount of tape to her arms and legs. Athena was buying time but it was clear Melora was going to kill her. “Melora, look at me. Look at me. You’re sick. You’re on so many drugs you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“No, that’s not true. I know exactly what I’m doing,” Melora was sharpening a knife, “And actually, you know what? I’m sick of people telling me what’s wrong with me.There’s nothing wrong with my brain. It’s my heart. I have a broken heart.” 

_I’m not going to die like this_ , Athena thought. No matter how much she pulled and yanked, the duct tape had no signs of ripping. _Not here. May, Harry, and even you Michael, I will not leave you to mourn me. I will not die here. I will not. I swear_.

Melora was stepping closer to her now, knife raised and ready to plunge. “You have a wonderful heart Athena. Your heart is so wonderful and pure. And I’m going to take it.” As Melora lunged forward, Athena finally ripped her tape apart. Athena had the element of surprise and years of experience and so she easily caught Melora’s arm. Athena heard before she felt and realized, the crunching of bones beneath her palm. Melora screamed as the knife clattered onto the floor, her right hand was clutching her left shoulder as she crumpled. 

“Wha? How?” Melora mumbled, disoriented from the pain. Athena was stunned momentarily as well as she glanced at her hands. And then they both eyed the knife on the floor. Melora lunged for it but Athena raised and slammed her heel, Melora stopping her hand just in time as Athena’s boots landed on the floor, cracking the marble. Melora stared wide eyed at the cracks and whimpered. 

Athena looked at her for one, two moments before kicking her in the stomach. Athena watched as Melora flew backwards and slammed into the door. Melora slumped on the floor, eyes closed and head rolled and resting at an awkward angle. It was clear that she was unconscious. 

With the danger passed, Athena let herself breathe and process. She looked at hands. They didn’t look different but she felt different. She felt more awake and alive and _stronger_ than ever. Athena looked at the fridge door beside her, reached for it, and, with some effort, yanked it off its hinges. “Oh.” She _is_ strong. This felt like a dream. She knew a man who can turn his skin into steel and her best friend can read minds. Even then, she didn’t think it would ever happen to her. 

“Help! Please!” A woman sobbed. 

“I’m coming! LAPD! Stay calm!” Athena focused on the task hand, checking to make sure Melora stayed unconscious and slowly and gently, handcuffed her. She didn’t want to break anything in Melora’s body and she was wary of her strength and so she went much more slowly and tenderly than she should have. 

Athena threw open the door to the basement and bound down the steps. She found a woman, partially gagged, tied up, with bruises and cuts scattered on her face. “I’m Athena Grant. I’m here to help. What is your name?” 

“Ashleigh.” Ashleigh sobbed some more, this time Athena can hear hope in her voice. Athena ripped the rope tying Ashleigh easily and then backed away from her.

“Ashleigh. Hey, you’re okay. I need you to do something okay? First, you’re going to grab my radio and help me call in backup. You need to trust me okay? Then you’re going to grab my phone and help me make a call.”

*

“Athena. Is everything okay?” Bobby walked through the dark. Athena asked to meet him besides the park, the closest thing a civilian can go to the 118 base. Usually Athena would just drive right in, but he guessed this isn’t a usual night. Bobby spotted Athena sitting on a bench, her uniform illuminated slightly by the faint amber glow of the streetlight. 

“Bobby. Hi.” Athena usually exuded power and strength. It wasn’t as if here on this park bench at 1:24 AM Athena looked any different. Even if she didn’t say anything, her countenance did the work or her limbs, usually held with decision and awareness, told everyone what they needed to know. But in this moment Athena seemed unsure of herself, her limbs held away from her body, wary, consciously and loosely splayed out. “I need your help.”

“Anything.” Bobby’s response was automatic. 

“Can you drive me to the base? I had someone drop me off here.”

“Sure.” The two took the short drive up in silence, Bobby patiently waiting for Athena to open up. He thought it was strange that Athena gingerly slipped into the car, asked if Bobby can close the door for her. 

Bobby turned on the lights and Athena pointed toward the weight room and so they headed in that direction. 

“Bobby. I don’t know where to start. But maybe if I show you?” Bobby nodded and waited. Athena walked around the small but well furnished gym, looking for something. And she finally found it, a three hundred pound barbell. She strode toward it; it was clear she was going to try to pick it up. 

“Athena. I know you are strong and everything but even I have some difficulty picking that up. Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” And just like that, the Athena that Bobby knew and admired was back. She was sure that she could do it. And Bobby believed her. Athena crouched down and with two hands gripped the barbell. She took a deep breath and lifted the barbell, quite easily. Bobby was stunned. “Bobby, your mouth is hanging open.” Athena chuckled and gently dropped the weight. It landed with a resounding _cunk_ onto the ground. 

“Athena… what… since when...what?” 

“Just today. I had a really close call. If it wasn’t for this strength… I would have died.” Athena took a deep breath. She was scared. Of herself. Bobby closed the distance between them and hugged her. “Bobby. Don’t. You need to get away.” Athena was stiff and frozen under Bobby’s arms. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

“Shhh… it’s okay.” Bobby’s skin turned metallic. “I’ll be okay. Just let go. Just ask me for help.” And with that the nervous energy and the fear and the uncertainty erupted in her. It felt like bile in her throat and a pressure in the back of her head that crawled and threatened to spill out. Had been threatening to spill out. She had been so close to tears for so long and she cracked under the gentle, soft, and caring nature of the man of steel. Her tears spilled forth and they kept spilling. She cautiously gripped his waist, afraid of her own strength. 

They stood like that for awhile, until Athena’s worry and fear ebbed away and the only thing she can feel was the smooth metal skin beneath the thin layer of fabric that was his shirt. “Bobby, you need to teach me how to control it.” She felt, rather than saw, Bobby shake his head.

“You don’t control it. You eventually do. But that isn’t the first step. You have to accept it first. You have to accept the fact that if you aren’t careful you can crack someone’s back just by hugging them too hard. It’s something that you have to live with now, no matter where you go and what you do. It’s a part of you.” Bobby was rocking her back and forth and they swayed there, in the gym. “But it can be great. You can do so much more now. You can inspire others. And…” Bobby paused, “I’m grateful. These powers saved you and you can save others. You are the strongest woman I know and now you are literally the strongest person I know.” 

Athena’s ear has been pressed to Bobby’s metal chest throughout his impromptu speech, his clear, deep voice meeting the rumbling echo that her ear was picking up. He was solid under her arms, contrasting to the rocks that she smushed at the park while waiting for him. As far as she knew he was damn near unbreakable and the only person she feels she can’t break..

“Thank you Bobby.”


End file.
